onepiecefandomfandomcom-20200214-history
Saffron D. Belial
Belial Safuran D. Beriaru is the pirate captain of the Moon Lotus pirates.he is also a one of the four pirate emperors or Yonko who rule over the second half of the Grand Line, the New World. He was born on Malachite island an enslaved island in east blue.He is a very quiet and scary looking man.Though he may be pretty intimidating to some not many actually believe he is a yonko as he is not in contact or in affiliation with many of the other yonko or pirates.He tries to dress ready for any occasion not too casual but not too dressy he doesn't dress like your average flashy pirate.His childhood was horrible and full of tragedies.His mother left his family at a very young age his father is an unknown pirate as he was born when his mother was still a pirate.His mother soon left the pirate life to settle down with a family she against her better judgment married a marine she fell in love with.They had his sister and his mother committed crimes in his stepfather's name and got him kicked from his vice-admiral position.their island was then enslaved and father devastated and a drunk with no money or will to live but he pushed on. Through it all where his friends from the island who helped him get through it all and they would soon reunite to be the now current moon lotus pirates.he is a very friendly and kind person .despite his look he is very loud and is a very fun person to be around But that fullness ends on the battlefield.He is extremely strong and is most definitely not a force to be trifled with.His fruit is only one part of his strength as he trained for years and even without his devil fruit, he would definitely still be on the yonko level as a single punch could shatter a mountain.He is very Pushed by his incentive to find his mother discover who his father is and to uncover the secrets of his past and the world itself. Appearance Belial Is A very Mysterious and intimidating man.He doesn't care too much for looking studious but he does still make an effort.His hair is a platinum blonde almost silver color his hair although it ma not look it is very soft and silky.for a pirate he is very well groomed and clean.His eyes are a rich blue color.Most don't know but his natural eye color is not blue its only blue as he had a miss happy using his devil fruit and it changed permanently.Belial was a very different person up until the age 23 when the eye mishap took place.He had shorter hair and looked more ready for battle, Now he wears a yellow cotton button-down shirt with an unmade tie he wears a blue hoodie with folded over sleeves.He also wears black cargo pants with a chain on them and the chain is actually from his chains that he was forced to were when he was sold into slavery as well as the red band which was one of his shackles and his shackles weighed over 500 pounds which he trained himself to carry as he believed if he couldn't carry his shackles as well and the burdens of others then he would never be able to reach his goals in life in Belial presence, the aura of his strength is there at all times. As a pirate, He is living on a ship most of the time.He has developed a strong stench of strength due to training and living with his crew.He also has a smell of sea breeze and alcohol.He doesn't always look well as most of the time being on the ship he is rather dirty and doesn't look the greatest.His body is described as toned and defined. Younger Belial was a very scruffy and quite unkempt kid he never cared at all for his look he always tried to be practical in battle.He wore a black thin metal shirt with brown pants and a white cloak.His clothing was all he could afford just having escaped from his captors.He was a very determined and angry looking child he rarely ever smiled it was almost as if he wouldn't let himself.He used swords as his main weapons and carry many swords on his person at a time.He was so cautious and scared he would be found that he never realized how scruffy and suspicious he looked to most people he was very well fit and athletic child as he did manual labor day and night for years and trained for his rebellion never taking a break his eyes were not yet affected or changed and he still looked very young During Belials Starting years Belial was a single member pirate crew so he had to do all the jobs which he completed with great succession one of those jobs were cooking, Which he would be a different outfit for.The outfit consisted of a blue button-down chef coat and matching blue pants When cooking Belial was described as extremely handsome and borderline beautiful there were more crowds for his looks than his food as he would sell his food to start his journey As a child, Belial was a very dirty and roughed up looking child.He got into many fights in his young age.He had a very monotonous and boring wardrobe consisting of all brown and white colors with no exception anywhere on his outfit.From head to toe, he was beaten by bullies at school and also at home.he could never truly afford any good clothing so he and his sister would make, fix and clean there own clothing.His hair through the beatings fights and it still somehow stayed clean well and soft.His eyes were described as sad and longing for a hope and deep and full of rebellion.He would rarely smile around strangers only smiling around friends.thought his sad appearance his smile was always war loving and full of love.He had a pretty malnourished look as even though he could cook there wasn't much to cook with.His skin was always dry as that's how he was born his skin was soft and had hard patches of dirt.His body for being skinny was surprisingly toned as he use to train with his friends and he was very rambunctious. Personality Positive Traits Belial is a very kind person.For a pirate and looking as intimidating as he does he loves to help people.He was always kind to the elderly and other children on his island.He uses to always help his sister and help the old people and women on the island carry things like groceries.After being forced into slavery by pirates he uses to stand up for the other people not out of bravery but out of pure and utter kindness.He once to a Rokushiki attack from a pirate captain in order to save a young child.He put many people over himself while making his escape from the pirates.After being out and free he still went out of his way to help people and make sure everyone in his presence was better-taken care of than himself.After he started to make money and rouse rebel with the marines and make a name for himself he provided safe passage for people who had a far journey and couldn't afford to pay.He would bring them on his ship.Even as a yonko he continues to be an extremely kind man.Building many orphanages and schools for kids and even old folks homes and hospitals.He constantly stands for and protects the underdog and loves to be kind even though it may not look it As a pirate captain, Belial always thought it was important to be funny.He always loved to crack jokes and lighten up the mood even in the face of battle.Ever since a child, he would crack jokes even at others expense.He would perform in the center of town for pirates passing through for money.He liked the way it made people feel the smiles on there faces.Even when all hope was lost and he was in slavery he made people laugh.His jokes were always funny and never corny.Even in the face of danger or when being whipped, he would joke to help the people of his ship cope with being a prisoner.Even when he got a crew of his own he cracks jokes to raise their hopes and bring them up and make them happy.He even once performed his jokes on the Gran Tesoro for millions of people.Belial is very lovable and is just a ball of comedy.One of his favorite people to make laugh is his sister.As he considers her laugh to be the most beautiful thing he has ever heard and her smile to be like a field of ever shining lilies and rabbits Belial is a very wild person.Ever since childhood, he was really loud and overly wild, As a child, he was known to do pretty crazy things such as riding a sea king although the sea king was weak it was still considered crazy.He is also very loud and loves to laugh.He loved running around town and bein very weird.During his time as a prisoner, he would dare to be loud and attack pirates.Doing crazy things when the pirates weren't around.As a pirate, he loved drinking with his crewmates and getting out on the town.This shows the most in battles tactics can be quite wild and creative.And most catch people off guard.One plan including baiting a giant to crush a tavern all on his own. He is a very understanding person and is very mature.His sad childhood made him really see the world in a new light and he was more understanding.He was understanding when as a child his mother had to leave tho he will never understand why he committed a crime in his father's name.He was also very understanding of the emotions of his father and his drinking problems and his anger.He was understanding enough to have pity on the slave pirate captain as he understood his pain he is also very insightful.He can deeply understand people and their emotions.He can understand how they feel and can help based on that.He can easily read people and situations.Being able to assess a situation and attempt to talk or fight his way out of it depending on his asses meant.He is also very convincing knowing exactly what to say at the exact right time and could persuade anyone and get out of anything even as a kid he always had a great excuse for any of his shenanigans and could easily trick people he is also very openminded and is open to most people and ideas.He doesn't usually judge people based on themselves and likes to first hear people out and doesn't like to assume.He believes everyone is equal and should be treated fairly or treated how they treat people. Belial is a very calm person and isn't shaken up easily.He is very chill is certain situations.he doesn't get round in situations where rowdiness is not suited.In public situations were his reputation or the safety of his crew is on the line he will be calm and serious.Thought at the same time he is also very shy and nervous.He rarely shows this emotion to others and doesn't like when people see it.He has public speaking issues but it's almost nonappearance .as a child when he would perform jokes in public he would be very shy and nervous but he would persevere.He was appalled as yo how he didn't faint performing on the gran Tesoro performing in front of millions. History Early Life Childhood Training Slavery Held Captive Break Out Pirate Life Starting Out Pirateering Battle Prowess Physical Abilities * Extream Physical Strength * Extream Reflexes * Great Knowledge of Martial Arts * Master Tactician * Voice of All Things * Extream Stamina * Superhuman Durability Devil Fruit Martial Arts * Taekwondo * Muy Thai * RokuShiki Haki * Kenbunshoku Haki * Busoshoku Haki Equipment Ship/Base Bounty Trivia Category:Yonko Category:Male Category:Pirate Category:Logia Devil Fruit Users Category:Kenbunshoku Haki Users Category:Haoshoku Haki Users Category:Busoshoku Haki Users Category:Pirates